1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for effecting surgical anastomosis by means of laser welding. The apparatus is an exoscope which has no parts that move during welding.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,870 granted on application Ser. No. 748,972 filed June 26, 1985 by Jude S. Sauer, the present applicant, discloses an exoscope, or surgical apparatus for laser welding, and a method for welding a pair of tubular tissues at their juxtaposed ends with a laser beam. The exoscope has two semi-cylindrical jaws which are releasably attachable around the abutting ends of a pair of tubular tissues that are held together by a tubular stent. A shuttle, which revolves in the jaws 360.degree. around the outside of the junction of the tissues, is connected to a tubular conduit, that extends slidably through a handle on one of the jaws to the exterior of the instrument. The conduit contains at least three fiberoptic cords, the inner ends of which are connected to the shuttle for movement therewith, an to register with a mirror which, is also mounted on the shuttle. The outer ends of the cords are connected, respectively, to a light source for illuminating the seam which is to be welded, to a source of laser energy for directing a laser beam onto the seam, and to a lens which is utilized for observing the site where the welding is to take place.
In many instances the surgical field does not offer adequate opportunity to advantageously use the foregoing exoscope. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an exoscope without moving parts, thereby avoiding the possibility of parts seizing together. An additional object is to provide exoscopes which can be of smaller size than presently possible. These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the following detailed description.